Publication DE 197 33 465 A1 discloses an arrangement for the control of an automated clutch and a method for controlling an automated clutch of a motor vehicle, in particular, at low vehicle speeds. The known arrangement displays means for acquiring the operation of the brake pedal, the backward-rolling and the forward-rolling motions whose output signals are associated with a decision-making device, which decides in accordance with the output signals as to what driving state prevails and that, in keeping with the driving state, passes the control of the automated clutch on to various control devices connected with the decision-making device. The several control devices control the automated clutch in such a way that the vehicle—in case of slow-moving vehicle speeds—will behave like a vehicle with a hydrodynamic torque converter.
Furthermore, publication DE 102 28 029 A1 (also U.S. Patent Application Publication 2004/0147367 A1) discloses a method for changing the clutch moment of a clutch in the power train of a vehicle with an automated gearbox. In the known method, the clutch moment is changed as a function of a variable vehicle operating parameter that describes the creep phase of the vehicle. This means that one or several operating parameters of the vehicle are monitored and they describe a slow drive or a creep drive of the vehicle and the moment, transmitted by the clutch, is altered as a function of the operating parameter or the operating parameters.
In this way, one can make sure that the creep run of the vehicle can be improved without the danger of choking the engine because one now analyzes not only just one digital information item in the form of the brake light switch but rather one or several operating parameters that describe the creep run of the vehicle and that do not change in a digital manner. For example, if there is the danger that the engine might be choked, the coupling moment first of all can be reduced at higher speed, specifically as a function of the chosen operating parameter and, thereafter, the coupling moment is reduced with a lower speed so that comfortable creep run is available when compared to a linear reduction of the speed of the clutch moment.
The object of the invention is to propose a method and a device o the initially mentioned types that will further improve creep performance in vehicles with automated gears.
This problem can be solved by an invention-based method for triggering the clutch moment of a clutch of an automated gear in the power train of a vehicle with the creep function activated, whereby the clutch moment is triggered as a function of the slippage on the clutch and/or as a function of the speed of the vehicle.
In this way, one can implement a creep strategy that is a function of the slippage of the speed for a vehicle with an automated mechanical gear and friction clutches. In particular, if there is a great slippage on the clutch, one can also transmit a big moment, which means that when starting the creep from a standstill, the maximum creep moment is transmitted, which then can decrease steadily as the slippage rotation number declines or as the vehicle speed increases. Provision can be made that no moment is transmitted any longer when the drive and the power takeoff are in synchronism.
The following can be provided as another aspect of the invention: A required clutch moment is determined at least as a function of a given slippage rotation number of the clutch. When the vehicle is in a creep phase, one can thus determine the required clutch moment preferably on the basis of a nominal slippage rotation number. The nominal slippage rotation number, for example, can be determined from the difference between the engine idling rotation number and a rotation number on the power takeoff side. For example, the difference can be defined from the nominal idling revolution number of the engine and the current (calculated) primary gear shaft revolution number. As an alternative, for example, one can also use a measured wheel revolution number as the revolution number on the power takeoff side.
This means that the creep moment depends not primarily directly on the actual current engine revolution number so that any possible fluctuations in the engine revolution number and the required clutch moment can be avoided, something that may arise in place of calculation by using the real slippage on the clutch. These [fluctuations] can, for example, be considered directly only at very low real engine revolution numbers, whereby the required clutch moment in such cases is not further increased or reduced in order to avoid choking the engine.
The following can be provided as part of an advantageous development of this invention: The required clutch moment is determined from a function that is in proportion to the nominal slippage revolution number or the like, whereby the required clutch moment is limited in a suitable manner by magnitudes that can be calibrated. For example, the particular required clutch moment can be limited upward by a maximum required clutch moment of Mmax up to a minimal vehicle speed of Vmin. A minimal required clutch moment Mmin can be limited downward starting as of a maximum vehicle speed of Vmax.
Entry into the creep phase can take place both when the vehicle is at a standstill and when the vehicle is moving. In order in spite of the great initial clutch moment that is required for the desired operating mode always to attain gentle transitions without any noticeable knocks during creeping, one can in the case of the invention-based method use calibratable, time-dependent and/or nominal slippage-dependent ramp functions with different gradients to build up the required clutch moments, whereby the particular current required clutch moment is determined as starting value for a maximum value as a function of the nominal slippage.
When there is a cyclic run during a creep phase, then after the calculation of a maximum clutch moment, one can determine whether an applicable starting ramp function need no longer be used, which [moment] is a function of the level of the clutch moment upon entry into the creep phase and on the time elapsed since then.
When the applicable starting ramp function is not used, then one can determine whether a second ramp function through which one should run in any case is already terminated. If this is not the case, then the required clutch moment can be calculated according to the second ramp function in keeping with the invention-based method, whereby after termination of the ramp functions, the required clutch moment during the creep phase can always be set at the maximum value calculated at the beginning.
The following can be provided as a further development of the invention: The invention-based method also implements suitable choking protection when the clutch moment is triggered. Preferably, as part of the clutch protection, one can determine whether the particular current engine revolution number is above an applicable boundary revolution number for the choke protection. When the current engine revolution number is above that boundary value revolution number, then one can provide, for example, that the calculated required clutch moment be retained. On the other hand, when the boundary revolution number is not reached, then, for example, one can make provision for the immediate opening of the clutch or the like. Otherwise, for example, by means of a corresponding time criterion, one can decide as to the retention of the clutch moment from the prior run through the creep phase or as to a gradual reduction of the clutch moment.
Furthermore, the object of the invention can also be attained by a device to trigger the clutch moment of a clutch of an automated gear in the power train of a vehicle when the creep function is activated, whereby at least one control device is provided, which [control device] triggers the clutch moment as a function of the slippage on the clutch and/or as a function of the speed of the vehicle.
In particular, the proposed can also be used to implement the invention-based method. Use especially in vehicles with automated gearshifts or a parallel switching gear would make very good sense.
Summarizing, the creep performance or the creep starting performance of a vehicle with a parallel switching gear can be improved by the invention-based method in that the slippage-dependent creep performance [is] made to resemble vehicles with automatic transmission that are equipped with a hydraulic converter [sic]. In the invention-based solution, the required clutch moment is determined not on the basis of the real slippage but rather on the basis of a nominal slippage revolution number as the difference between a required or nominal idling revolution number and a calculated primary gear shaft revolution number. In that way, one can avoid fluctuations in the engine revolution number and the clutch moment. The particular current engine revolution number preferably can be considered to prevent the engine from being choked. In order to get gentle, knock-free transitions to the creeping mode in a stationary and a moving vehicle, the required clutch moment can be reduced via calibratable, time-dependent and clutch-moment-dependent ramp functions.